


Flowers

by strxwberrychocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3/4 00 line doing stuff with the underage OC, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Makeouts, Multi, Polyamory, They just make out though, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrychocolate/pseuds/strxwberrychocolate
Summary: "Hanahaki disease isn't even real Niko-ah," Mark told her "It's just made up"Only a few hours later, Sicheng was holding her hair back with his arm around her waist holding her up, as she lent over the toilet, coughing up roses, daffodils, and lilacs.---"You made flowers grow in my lungs and, although they are beautiful I can't fucking breathe".





	Flowers

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**"** You made flowers grow in my lungs and, although they are beautiful I can't fucking breathe **"**_.- Unknown
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

 

When Orion had met her soulmate-Sorry, soulmates, she was more than happy. She had just debuted in NCT 127 instead of NCT Dream, due to her not fitting their cute concept. It was a bit hard for Orion to move to Korea from Canada, a year after her family's death.

She wanted to forget what happened to them. But, it happened right in front of her eyes. She had scars on her body and her mind as a reminder. Other than that, she had a bit of a hard time fitting in with the boys due to her eyes.

Heterochromia was not something she asked for. Her right eye was baby blue and left was brown. They occasionally would try and get a glimpse of her eyes, but she always turned away from them. She even grew out her bangs so they covered her eyes a little bit. But, the boys loved how her eyes looked. In fact, they thought her eyes looked cool.

She remembered when she had met the Dream members. "Orion's younger than me!" Jisung, the former maknae said happily, loving the fact that he had someone to speak informally to for once

"Wait, you're a 03 liner?" Donghyuck or Haechan asked the girl with weirdly long bangs

Orion nodded as she played with the tattoo on her left wrist. Everyone was born with a tattoo on their wrist; it indicated who your soulmate(s) was.

 Mark had a microphone and so did Donghyuck, making them soulmates, Jisung and Chenle had a music scale, Taeyong and Ten had a heart on a cloud, Lucas and Jungwoo had a teddy bear, Jaehyun and Doyoung had the classic heart, Sicheng and Yuta had a sun and Taeil and Johnny had a crescent moon and a star.

Poor Kun was still yet to find his soulmate.

But, there were 3 boys who had the same mark as her. A delicate looking rose was the mark she had on her wrist, they had it too. Haung Renjun, Lee Jeno, and Na Jaemin. Sure Renjun was oldest out of his soulmates, but Orion could tell he was never the dominant one in the relationship. It was mostly Jeno who took control over the whole relationship along with Jaemin.

The night Orion had met them, all three of the boys had smothered her with affection. Kisses, sweet words, and promises were murmured into her ears. Not much really happened, they hadn't taken her first kiss but promised her, she was going to have a special first kiss. Renjun had told her Jeno and Jaemin had done the same to him as well.

Oh, how happy Orion was that she finally found ~~someone~~ some people that will love her.

Well, that's what she thought.

 

* * *

 

A few months had passed and NCT Dream's Go promotion was about to begin. That's when Orion was placed in the group as the song and upcoming concept had finally fit her personality. They were currently in their hotel room after day one of the Go MV shooting.

Everyone was in a room with there soulmates. The four of them had two beds in the room. They did a draw to decide who sleeps with who. Jeno got Renjun and Jaemin got Orion. Jaemin had a frown on his face. Immediately, Orion felt sadness fill up her chest like water filling a bathtub.

He didn't want to share a bed with her.

_Ouch._

"Um, J-Jaemin, you could sleep with Renjun and Jeno if you want," She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice

Jaemin's eyes had suddenly lit up. "Really?" He asked

"I was never forcing you to share a bed with me. We had a draw system. It-" Orion paused to look at the elder "It was just your _bad luck_ you had to share with me"

Jaemin immediately hugged her, kissing her head, telling her "thank you". Orion felt a little better that she made him happy.

She always felt so left out when she was with them. She always felt like the 4th wheel instead of being in a relationship with them. They would be laughing with each other while she would be looking at the three boys in envy and awe.

About an hour of the boys and her trying to sleep, Orion had somehow ended up on the bathroom counter with Jeno standing between her knees while kissing her. Her hands rested on his nape and his left hand on her thigh, tracing the bullet wound scar and right hand on her back, pulling her impossibly closer. Jaemin snapped a picture on his phone. Somehow, Renjun and Jaemin joined in, with Renjun now standing between her knees kissing her, Jaemin and Jeno on either side of her, working on her skin. "W-wait... We still have to shoot-"

"Don't worry, we won't leave any marks" Jeno assured, rubbing her back

Jaemin then smirked, pulling the sleeve of Jeno's shirt she was wearing off her shoulder. "Well, just not where anyone can see them. they're for our eyes only"

Jeno and Jaemin then proceeded to carefully scrape their teeth across her collarbone, then soothing the sting with their tounges.

That was when the pictures began; Many aesthetically pleasing pictures were shot during the four's mini, innocent make-out sessions.

One with Jeno holding Renjun against the wall, another with Jaemin hovering over Orion on the bed. More with tons of pictures of their make-outs. One of there last ones was Renjun standing between Orion's legs as he pushed her bangs away from her forehead, gazing into her eyes, pressing his forehead against her own while muttering the word _"beautiful"_.

As they had all finally drained out all their energy, Jeno had snapped a last picture of the night of dazed Renjun sitting on the hotel room bed with shorts and an oversized shirt, with messy hair, swollen red lips, and his hand pulling down the low collar of ~~his~~ Jaemin's shirt, while rubbing one of the many stinging heart shaped bruises on his collarbones and chest.

A similar picture of Orion was taken by Jaemin, with her sitting on the bathroom counter wearing black shorts and a white shirt, looking dazed and sleepy, messy hair, red swollen lips and the sleeve of ~~her~~ Jeno's shirt slid off her shoulder, exposing the multiple heart-shaped bruises on her shoulders, chest, and collarbones. In the picture, Orion was rubbing her brown colored eye with a cute little fist, making it look a lot like a candid.

Orion had fallen asleep alone on the bed closer to the window, feeling cold. She could practically tell how warm Renjun was right now laying between Jeno and Jaemin.

Sometimes she felt as if they forget that she exists.

That wasn't new for her though. As long as they acknowledged her at least once a day she's fine.

 

* * *

Orion and Renjun had woken up to there phones being blown by texts. They opened them up and started from the top of where whatever happened had started. Jaemin and Jeno had sent the photo's of Niko and Renjun in the aftermath of there make-out session.

 

 

 

**Imessage**   
**NCT**

 

**NaNa** \- [Image attached]

 

**Jeno** \- [Image attached]

 

**Johnny Hyung** \- Wtf

Y'all are underaged

 

**Taeil Hyung** \- Orion is a child!  
What are you guys doing?!

 

**NaNa-** Whopies!  
 wrong group chat

 

**Yuta Huyng** \- WrOnG grOup cHaT  
You underaged shits  
Niko is 15  
1  
5  
15  
Not 18  
Like Renjun  
GeT yOuR sHit tOgeThEr

 

**Hyukie** \- That's why you guys wouldn't answer when I knocked  
Y'all are gonna get into shit

 

**Doyoung Hyung** \- Nope  
I never want to see this again  
YOu GuYs arE KidS

 

**WinWinie Hyung** \- I'm-  
No

 

**Kun Hyung** \- What-  
No  
Stop  
You four are CHILDREN!

 

**Jungwoo Hyung** \- You guys are dead when Taeyong Hyung sees this

 

**Lucas Bieber** \- GeT sOmE

 

**Jisung Pawrk** \- My eyes-  
Oh My gOD

 

**Renjunie** \- It's not our fault

 

**Orion** **baby** \- We'Ve BeEn fRamED

 

**Chenle the dolphin** \- Lol

you guys are done for

 

**Renjunie** \- We only made out!

Come on hyungs

 

**Orion** **Baby** \- We were sEduCed

 

**Markeu** \- What 15 year old get seduced?

 

**Orion** **Baby** \- Have you seen Jaemin and Jeno's ABS?

 

**Renjunie** \- Heart eyes for that

I could wash my clothes on them

 

**Orion** **Baby** \- ^^^^^  
We didn't even do anything though  
We only made out~

 

**Renjunie** \- That was great though~~~

 

**Jeno** \- We know we have nice abs

 

**Jaemin** \- You both had your hands all over them last night ;)

 

**Yuta** \- I'm fUckInG dOnE

 

**John** \- tRiGgerEd

 

**Ten** \- Y'all got Tae pacing around the room thinking of what punishment he's gonna give your horny asses

 

**Father Taeyong** \- You guys are grounded  
Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, and Orion   
gRoUnDeD

 

 

 

Renjun and Orion looked at each other and started to laugh. They could see the prominent marks on each other's shoulders and collarbones, due to the low collar of the shirts. They didn't look bad. In fact, they looked kinda nice. Just then, Renjun was tackled on the bed by both Jeno and Jaemin. That's when Orion stopped laughing and felt sadness fill her chest once again. "Maybe they just need some time" She'd tell herself "I have all the time in the world. I'll wait for them as long as I can"

_Oh, how wrong she was._

 

* * *

 

When they got back to Seoul, the four were tackled by the elder members who pulled the sleeves of there hoodies down and to examine the marks. "You'll need Jesus" Johnny muttered

Orion rolled her eyes and walked towards her soulmates and her shared room, jumping into the bed, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

 

 

 

"Mark?" Orion asked the older boy who was currently writing song lyrics

 

"Hm?" He hummed looking at her

 

"What's the Hanahaki Disease?" She asked

 

Mark took his glasses off to look at her. "Well, it's where the victim of the disease coughs or throws up flowers which is the result of one-sided love. The flowers grow in the victim's lungs and start to go towards there heart, eventually killing them" He said looking at her "The only two ways to cure it is if the person or people love the victim back or getting them surgically removed. But getting them surgically removed takes away the feelings they had for the other person or people"

Orion nodded. "Is it real?" She asked a bit worried

"Hanahaki disease isn't even real Orion-yah," Mark told her "It's just made up"

Only a few hours later, Sicheng was holding her hair back with his arm around her waist holding her up, as she lent over the toilet, coughing up roses, daffodils, and lilacs.

Orion collapsed to the floor, gasping. She blankly gazed at the toilet bowl and mumbled "He said it's not real"

Sicheng gulped staring at the flowers in the toilet bowl. They weren't even petals. There were legitimate flowers. "Tae-"

"No, no" She mumbled "Don't tell anyone"

Sicheng's eyes then widened. "Do they not love you back?" He asked shocked

Orion laughed through her pain. "Clearly not" She mumbled

"Orion, you need to tell someone," He said hugging her

"No" She breathed into his chest "They'll force me to get surgery. I don't wanna lose feelings for them. I'd rather die"

Tears flowed out of the pools of brown and blue

Sicheng shook his head, starting to cry with her. "Why can't they love you back?" He choked out through his muffled sobs

 

* * *

 

**1 Year Later**

 

"Wait for us at the park at 6 pm" is what Renjun's text said

It was now 10 pm. Orion had been waiting four hours on the park bench. She had texted all three of them, but they hadn't answered. As her phone screen lit up, showing 10:30 pm, she got up off the dirty, worn out, brown bench, wiping her tears away.

her cheeks were all puffy and red, matching the state of her eyes, her lips swollen from all the biting she had done to conceal her sobs.

Orion's 16 birthday was in 2 days. They had forgotten it the year before. Due to it being so close to Renjun's birthday, they were making preparations in advance for his birthday. They wouldn't have remembered if their manager hadn't come to the dorm to wish her happy birthday.

Sure that day was horrible, but at least they hadn't stood her up.

Soon it had started to rain heavily. The water droplets stung her skin with every contact the liquid made with her skin.

In that past year, NCT had gotten more and more popular; Almost worldwide. But. Orion's Hanahaki hadn't gone away. They hadn't grown to love her, that's what hurt more than the thorns in her throat. 

As she got back to the dorm-NCT's new apartment that all the members shared. It was a huge penthouse with many rooms, but everyone always slept with there soulmate(s), but since Orion was still the only girl, there was an extra room just for her when she needed some alone time.

She walked towards her and her soulmates room and saw them peacefully sleeping. Renjun was in the middle of Jeno and Jaemin as usual.

Orion sighed, running her fingers through her dry-ish hair. She walked over to their shared closet and took out some dry, comfy clothes. "Oh, hey baby" She heard Jeno mumbled out in a raspy voice

"Hi" She mumbled

"You wanna sleep in the middle or on the side?" He asked, yawning

"Side"

Jeno pat the empty space beside him and Orion climbed into the vanilla-sandalwood-beach scent filled her senses. Warmth is what she felt right now. Jeno turned back around to face Renjun and Orion just looked at his bare, toned back.

Jeno and Jaemin slept shirtless while Renjun slept with a shirt or tank top on due to him not liking to sleep without any cloth on his torso.

Orion moved closer to the older and wrapped her arm around his waist, nuzzling her face between his bare shoulder blades. "Night baby" He mumbled

"Goodnight"

 

* * *

 

"You're birthday is tomorrow!" Lucas said hugging the life out of her

Orion smiled. She proceeded to talk to Donghyuck, Mark, Kun, Johnny, and Taeil. "Orion" She heard Yuta say

Orion turned to see Yuta and Sicheng standing there together looking concerned. She stood up and walked towards them. Sicheng immediately dragged her to Yuta and his room. "How come you didn't tell anyone you have Hanahaki?" Yuta said angrily

Orion shrugged. "It does not matter anymore" She mumbled

She coughed and daisy petals slowly drifted to the floor, along with a few thorns. "Oh my god" Yuta mumbled hugging her

 

-

 

Orion cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. As she threw up the thorns, she knew what was happening tonight. She pulled out a few pieces of paper and started to write.

After writing, she laid the pieces of paper delicately on the desk and changed into one of Jaemin's old white shirt and her black shorts. Flowers filled the floor until it wasn't visible anymore. Vines of thorns were around the perimeter of the room.

Right now, she was laying the extra room. She didn't want her soulmates to wake up with thorns and flowers everywhere, so she didn't sleep with them.

Oh, how she knew how sad everyone was going to be after this.

But she smiled as she felt her breath come out strangled. She smiled because she kissed her soulmates one last time before they had gone to sleep. She played with the other dream boys and the other members of NCT. She kissed Sicheng and Yuta's cheek. She jumped onto Taeyong's back while he looked for the Febreeze bottle. She laid her legs in Taeil's lap and her head in Johnny's lap as he played with her hair. She talked with Kun for a long ass time. She screamed out the lyrics to We Young with Lucas.

 

All for the last time.

 

All for her last breath.

 

It didn't feel painful at all. In fact, death felt warm. Maybe the disease had sympathy on her for fighting for so long and gave her a peaceful last breath instead.

"I love you guys so much"

 

 

-

 

 

"TAEYONG HYUNG!" He was woken by shouting

Mark and Donghuck had emerged from the other side of his and Ten's bedroom door. "What's wrong?" He spoke groggily, rubbing his eyes

"Orion" Mark whispered

Almost immediately, Ten and Taeyong rushed out of the room to the extra room where they knew Orion was. Once they got to her door, they saw all the other members crowding the door. Taeyong pushed them aside to see thorns coming out of the small gap between the door and the floor on the ground out of Niko's room. "No, no, no no" Sicheng kept muttering as Yuta, trapped the Chinese boy in his arms to try and comfort him

Taeyong forced the door open and everyone gasped when they saw how many flowers were on the floor. The floor was legitimately not visible. Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin were sobbing now. They had turned into crying messes. "I thought it wasn't real" Mark whispered to himself, holding a crying Donghyuck

Taeyong grabbed his nearest pair of shoes and quickly put them on, running into the bedroom. As he reached the bed where Orion laid, he was about to lift her up, only for him to jerk back at the sudden pain. That's when he noticed the blackthorn vines around her arms like veins. But the thorns hadn't pierced her skin, in fact, they hadn't even touched her skin at all.

He brought his hand to her nose and she wasn't breathing.

 

That's when the first set of tears left his eyes.

 

On the pulse on her neck, he couldn't feel a thing.

 

A small sniffle mixed with a whimper.

 

He put his hand on her chest, and he couldn't feel anything.

 

Loud sobs left Taeyong's lips as his head fell on Orion's chest, whimpering for her to wake up. Sicheng had run into the room after breaking free from Yuta's grasp and sobbed looking at Niko's lifeless body. "No, no... Rin-ie, wake up" Sicheng choked out

Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin and barged into the room, not caring about the thorns pricking their feet right now. Jaemin immediately pulled Orion's lifeless body close while Renjun held her small cold hand and Jeno holding her head. Even though the thorns pierced their skin, they didn't care about that right now.

Only seconds later the ambulance, the police and, their managers were talking to people on the phone so they could try to calm the situation. Taeil wiped away his tears and handed everyone a piece of paper he said was "From Orion "

 

  
Dear Taeil,  
Thanks for the late night talks for when I'm not feeling like myself. Thanks for understanding when I said I was okay but really wasn't. I don't think I'll be able to write how much I'm thankful for this group and you. How Thankful I am for when you would help me with my panic attacks with Johnny Oppa.  
Thank you. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Johnny,  
Sorry man. I didn't tell you because you would have forced me to get the flowers surgically removed. I'd honestly rather die than lose my feelings for those 3. I love them too much even if they had never loved me back. You always told me crying wasn't a sign of weakness but a sign that you've been fighting for too long. I guess I cried while fighting to stay alive. Take care of Taeil Oppa, please. I love you.  
Thanks for everything.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Yuta,  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You would have told Taeyong Oppa. I know you're mad I told Sicheng and not you. You were like the older brother I never had. Someone I could go to for life advice. Thanks for teaching me Japanese. If it weren't for you, I'd still be shit at it. Take care of Sicheng, please. I love you.  
Thanks for everything.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Taeyong,  
I know you bawled your eyes out. I'm sorry. I didn't want to get them removed. They smelled sweet.  
Even though the thorns hurt my throat, I still loved them too much. You know what they say, Love hurts. Thanks for being a father figure to me. Thanks for making my breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Take care of Ten, please. I love you  
Love  
Orion Song  
(P.S. Sorry about the mess of the flowers. Put them on my grave or something, they smell nice)

 

Dear Kun,  
I'm gonna miss our late night talks. Remember back when only a few members knew how to speak Chinese and we'd pretend to trash talk about the ones who didn't know how. Thanks for staying up late with me when I couldn't sleep. I really hope you find your soulmate soon. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Doyoung,  
Imma miss your voice. Covering _Lay Me Down_ with you 3 years ago was the best. Actually one of our favorite moments. Don't make out with Jaehyun Oppa on the couch too much. I heard there are younger members then me joining soon. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Ten,  
Teach me the new dances when we meet again? You'll always be my favorite dancer other than Jisung. Thanks for helping me perfect my moves. Take care of Taeyong Oppa and make sure he doesn't overwork himself. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Jaehyun,  
Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just love them too much okay. Getting surgery didn't feel right to me. I just wanna say sorry if I made you cry. writing these letters are hard. I have too many emotions since I know I'm about to die. Thanks for everything. Take care of Doyoung Oppa. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear WinWin,  
I know you wanted me to get surgery. I would never have listened. Please don't be mad at them. It's not their fault. Don't blame yourself either. I was planning on writing a long note for you, but I remembered I didn't really have much time when I noticed I couldn't even see the floor anymore because of all the flowers. But, thanks for everything and take care of yourself and Yuta. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song  
(P.S. Tell SM to give you more lines)

 

Dear Jungwoo,  
I can already imagine you crying. Please don't cry. Man, your tears are precious. I'm honestly surprised how your not apart of NCT DREAM because of how cute you are. But, you really shouldn't cry. Take care of yourself and Lucas. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Lucas,  
I'm gonna miss screaming out the lyrics to We Young and Go with you. I know you never show your emotional side to everyone, so can you please help them out. Just, don't bottle up your emotions. I don't want you to leave Jungwoo alone. Help your soulmate out. He was made for you and you were made for him. Thanks, Yukhei. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Mark,  
It's not your fault. You didn't know that Hanahaki was an actual thing. Don't blame yourself. It was never your fault that I died. Take care of the other DREAM members. Don't yell at them, please. Also, take care of Donghyuckie. Thanks, Markeu.  
I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Donghyuck,  
Sorry. I thought they'd love me back soon. Please don't yell at them. Stop everyone else from yelling at them too. They're too sensitive. Take care of Mark and don't change at all, please. Thanks for everything. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Chenle,  
Don't cry, please. I'm sorry for not telling you. I guess it's back too Jisung and you being the youngest now. Sorry for taking your spot in the first place. But, thanks for the great memories and the roses you gave on my birthday when they forgot mine. Thank you and Jisung for cheering me up that day. I'll never forget the things you've done for me. Thank you. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song

 

Dear Jisung,  
I'm gonna miss you. Hopefully, I meet you and Chenle in my next life. Don't be mad at them okay. It's not their fault. It's no ones. Don't blame yourself either or imma come back from the dead and whoop your ass. I'm gonna miss us wrestling and fighting over who is/was the better maknae. Thanks, Jisung Parwk. I love you.  
Love  
Orion Song or the annoying Maknae that stole your place  
(P.S. I'm still the better Maknae)

 

  
Jisung laughed a bit as he read his letter out loud to the other members. Chenle smiled a bit for once. Everyone was sitting the mess of flowers even though their managers had told them to leave the room.

Renjun had started to sob once again after looking at his letter. There was one for each of her soulmates individually and one for all three of them combined. "I-I can't" He whimpered "S-Someone else"

Since Renjun was crying so much over his letter, they had decided to read his last and start with Jaemin's letter but, with Mark reading it.

 

  
Dear Jaemin,  
I didn't really know what to write. I had so many thoughts on what I should write, but I couldn't find the right one. I guess, I just want to tell you not to blame yourself or Renjun and Jeno. It's not yours or their fault that you guys couldn't love me. I don't want you 3 to cry over that. I love you guys too much for that to happen. It's alright that you guys didn't love me. I love you 3, that's all I care about. Thanks for everything. I'll always love you Na Jaemin even if you never really loved me.  
Love  
Orion Song, your 1/3 soulmates

 

  
Next came Jeno's which Taeil read, due to Mark starting to sob, collapsing into Donghyuck's arms who also started to cry again.

 

  
Dear Jeno,  
I didn't write this in Jaemin or Renjun's letter since they weren't the ones that did that. But, thanks for taking my first kiss. Honestly, I thought my first kiss was going to end up being Jaemin. It doesn't really matter to me though because I don't have favorites among you 3. I love you all equally.  I don't really think you had a favorite either. ~~Well, actually I wasn't your favorite~~. Thanks for all the memories though. I'll always love you Lee Jeno even if you never loved me.  
Love  
Orion Song, your 1/3 soulmate  
(P.S. Don't show anyone that picture of me and Jaemin in the hotel room)

 

  
Jeno had started to sob into the hands again. No one said a thing to the desolated boys. They had a right too. They were mad, they lost a friend; A family member. "We still have to read Renjun's" Yuta mumbled, holding a sniffling Sicheng in his arms

Taeyong shakily brought his hand to the piece of paper Renjun was holding and took it from him. Then, he started to read.

 

 

Dear Renjun,  
don't cry. I know you're probably in a worse state then Jeno and Jaemin. Please don't think it's your fault. I wrote this in their letters too I'm gonna be honest, I'm kinda jealous of you. You've got two handsome hot guys that have abs I can wash my clothes on that care for you. Sure I guess I had kinda had that. You have no idea how lucky you are Injun. It's alright that they loved you more than me. No matter how much they were to deny that, it's true and they know it.  
It's not your fault though. I mean, come on. You're you and you're hot as fuck. Also, you don't have two different colored eyes. It doesn't really matter how many times you guys tell me my eyes are "Beautiful" or "Gorgeous", I personally just don't like them.  
I didn't want to get the flowers surgically removed because I didn't want to lose my feeling for you 3. I'd rather die. ~~Actually, I'm already dead so that didn't make sense.~~  
~~Hey! Dead people humor! Ew.~~  
I'll always love you so much Haung Renjun. Please don't forget that or blame yourself. Take care.  
Love  
Orion Song, your 1/3 soulmate

 

  
Renjun started to cry again. That's when Kun noticed 2 more small papers on the floor. He picked them up and gave them to Johnny, who was currently the only one who had an ability to speak at the moment. On the front of the paper, it said NCT. He opened it up and laughed a little while reading it. "W-What does i-it say Hyung" Sicheng choked out in a hoarse voice

Johnny started to read.

 

  
Dear NCT,  
Y'all fuckers better not think it's your fault or imma come back from the dead and haunt your asses. If I can't I'm waking up at my funeral and whooping your flat asses. Love You!  
Sincerely  
Nikola Lee

 

  
Everyone smiled a little bit. Then Johnny read the next one that said To my soulmates in the front.

 

  
Dear Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin,  
You made flowers grow in my lungs and, although they are beautiful I can't fucking breathe.  
-Orion

 

-

 

 

 

A few weeks later, they were told a new member was joining NCT Dream. Everyone was sitting in the apartment, waiting for their manager to arrive.

In the past few weeks, no one really took Orion's death very well. the company had told the media that Orion had died of cardiac arrest and not Hanahaki so that NCT could keep their reputation. No one was allowed to protest or they would be kicked out of the company.

Soon, they heard a knock and Taeyong went to open it. As he turned to face his group, he had a shocked face. The manager walked in but, there was no sign of the new member. Everyone stood up to bow and then the manager spoke up. "Boys, this is your new member. Lee Jae-Eun"

They looked to his side and a short brunette peeked out. Her hair was curly, similar to Orion's, her height was similar, her style was similar to Orion's. "You're not serious are you?" An angry Jeno shouted

The girl flinched, taking a step back, now standing outside the dorm. That's when Jeno's eyes softened. "Sorry" He mumbled, bowing

The girl's head was hung low, not looking at anyone. The manager sighed. "Anyways, she's 03 liner. So, new maknae alright. Make her feel at home and I don't want the same thing happening again" The manager left

The girl still didn't look up. "Uh, Jae-Eun right?" Mark asked

"Just call me Jae," She said 

Everyone's eyes widened at her accent. "Are you from the UK?" Johnny asked

"Austraila" Jae corrected

She had finally looked up at them. She looked a lot like Orion. It made everyone want to cry. Her features were similar, just they were just a bit smaller. Her lips had a natural-looking pout. She still had a little bit of baby fat on her cheeks Also, instead of her eyes being two different colors, both of hers was a baby blue color. Just like Orion's right eye, the same shade. "Hey, can we see your soul mark?" Taeyong asked

Jae nodded, bringing up her wrist up. Taeyong's eyes widened as he took her wrist. "Jisung, Chenle. Uh, here please" He said

The two maknaes walked over and Taeyong took their wrists, putting them beside each other. "Again?" Johnny groaned

Chenle and Jisung were legitimately not breathing now. "Uh, hi," Chenle and Jisung said

"Hi" Jae mumbled as her cheeks turned a bit pink

Yuta walked over to them and dragged them out of the door. "How about you guys take a walk and get to know each other" He was about to close the door on them, but he grabbed both the boys collars and said, "Anything happens like what happened to Orion, I'm gonna kill you both."

Yuta slammed the door shut and looked at the dumbfound members. "What?" He asked with a frown

Everyone shook their heads. Taeyong noticed Jae's bags on the floor. "Jisung and Chenle's room?" He said

Taeil shrugged and Yuta picked them up, walking towards the two maknae's room. 

Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin looked as if they were about to have a panic attack. "Look, guys, don't ruin this for Jisung and Chenle" Sicheng grumbled at them

"She looks like her" Renjun muttered, tearing up

"But she's not Orion" Donghyuck muttered

 

 

-

 

 

6 months had passed. It was weird for everyone to talk to Jae. They sometimes accidentally called her Orion, but she'd correct them. Sicheng had gotten kinda close to Jae. "Uh, did Orion Unnie really die from cardiac arrest?" She asked Sicheng who was curled into Yuta while Jisung had his head in her lap fast asleep.

Jae was a few months younger than Orion, so the former maknae of the group would have been her Unnie.

Sicheng looked at Yuta. "No," He said "Hanahaki"

Jae looked at him. "That's why they're so many flowers in the extra room"

Yuta nodded.

An hour had passed and now Jisung and Jae were curled up into each other. Jae's head was tucked under Jisung's chin and his arms were protectively around her. "Do you think Jisung and Lele love her?" Taeil asked Johnny, leaning his head on his shoulder

Johnny looked at the two maknaes with a smile. "Yeah," He said

"You love me?" Taeil asked, raising one eyebrow

"Clearly," Johnny said, rolling his eyes

Taeil laughed a little and Chenle came into the room frowning. He shook his two sleeping soulmates. Jisung was the only one how woke up. He pulled Jae closer to him to make space for his other soulmate and Chenle smiled. He slid in on the other side of Jae, making her in the middle and wrapped an arm around both of them.

Jae's hand that was previously clutching onto Jisung's shirt, was now gripping Chenle's sleeve. Minutes later, Chenle fell asleep too. "This is what should've happened with Orion" Taeyong muttered as he laid a blanket on top of the three.

"Hey, where are our maknaes?" Haechan and Mark asked as they walked in with a phone in their hands, clearly on v-live

"They're sleeping," Yuta said

Mark turned the camera to face the three maknaes. Haechan came up behind Mark and back hugged him. "Awe, our dongsangs are so cute" He showed Taeyong tucking them in

 Everyone knew who was whose soulmate; It was included in the member profiles. Jae had gotten hate for being the new member since she had joined a few weeks after Orion's death. Also, since she looked a lot like Niko, everyone accused her of plastic surgery. When they had Jae sing Orion's lines in Go, it wasn't exactly the greatest thing.

Mark turned the camera back towards himself and Haechan. "We have to go now! Bye Bye!" He turned V live off

"Jae hasn't started coughing up flowers right?" Kun mumbled walking into the room

"No," They all said at the same time

"We're gonna take care of her right?" Lucas asked "I don't think I can go through another tragedy"

"Yeah" Taeyong mumbled, watching the 3 maknae's kick off the blanket and curl up closer to each other

_"We will"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a similar fic on my Wattpad!  
> Go follow me!  
> Wattpad: strxwberrychocolate


End file.
